


why

by Anonymous



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Kate's costume is based on a different batsuit.





	why

"Luke. I'm only saying this once. I am not wearing _any_ costume with nipples on it." 


End file.
